


Rely

by Violsva



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blindfolds, Deaf Clint Barton, Double Drabble, Fear Play, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, Sexual Content, Trust Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: To be trusted is a greater compliment than to be loved.-- George MacDonald
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Rely

Being blindfolded focused Clint, put all his other senses on guard, but it never panicked him. He still knew where he was, a foot in front of the wall, and he could guess at Bucky’s location.

But with the blindfold on, he didn’t know Bucky was reaching for his hearing aids until Bucky touched one. Clint’s breathing grew fast and harsh immediately.

“It’s okay,” Bucky said, the sound wavering oddly as he removed one aid halfway through the sentence. “You’re fine.”

Clint knew he was fine. He knew the plan, knew he could stop immediately if he wanted to.

Intellectually he did. His body tensed anyway, bracing for action, and his breathing didn’t calm as his second aid came out and the world pulled away from him entirely.

He stood, alone and shaking slightly, naked to the air currents of the room, and waited, forcing himself still. His skin prickled and his muscles twitched randomly. He strained his ears, and thought he heard faint, probably imaginary, sounds. Seconds felt like years, but less than five of them had passed when familiar hands wrapped around his hips, Bucky nuzzled his soft cock, and all at once he could relax into trust.


End file.
